milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Backward to School Night/Transcript
Street leading to and entrance to Jefferson County Middle School (A Shot of Jefferson County Middle School. The Marquee reads "Parent-Teacher Conferences by Appointment 6-9 P.M." Milo, Melissa, Zack and their parents (Martin Murphy, Richard Chase and Eileen Underwood, are walking towards the school. Mr. Drako rides up to them on his segway) Mr. Drako: Welcome, Parents and children of the night...the back to school night. (Mr. Draco throws his coat up over his face) ''I love the way my coat smells. (''drives away) Martin: ''(whispering) Woah! Was that teacher a vampire? '''Milo: '(whispering) ''We're looking into it. ''(cut to Melissa and Zack) Melissa: (excited)' '''I love back to school night! It's like a rock concert where my teachers just sing my praises! ''(camera moves back to show all of them, but focus on Melissa and Richard) Richard: (playful, teasing): Easy there, hot shot! Better to play it safe with my parental expectations! (cut to Melissa walking backwards and talking to her Dad, as Milo and Zack look at her) Melissa: (teasing back) Was I setting the bar too low or too high? (cut to Zack and Melissa) Zack: I personally think that we get enough school during the day! We don't need extra helpings at night! (camera moves back to mostly focus on Zack and his Mom) Eileen: (playful) ''How about we switch places? I go to school and you cover me in the ER? Just remember the vital organs go in the inside before you sew them back up. '''Zack': Oh, Mom, you're so precocious. (cut to all of them and Mr. Drako walking in, Drako in the front, them in the back) Eileen: Oh, I know. (Cut to Milo and Melissa walking up the stairs as he talks) Milo: Like my Dad always says: School is a mix of reading, writing and fiery explosions. (Cut to the parents) Richard: (amused) ''Where exactly did you go to school? '''Martin': A lot of places. (cut to seeing the back of the parents as they walk in and Diogee trying to get in. Milo is holing the door) ''Some are still standing. ''(Milo starts to close the door and then notices Diogee) Milo: Diogee, go home! You know dogs aren't allowed at school! (Diogee whimpers and walks away while "It's a Sad Dog's Life" plays) It's a sad dog's life... Danville street outside of Schwarz Diner (Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota exit from Schwarz Diner) (Cut to the two walking together side by side) Dakota: Thanks for picking up the check, Cavendish. Cavendish: (Sarcastic) Well, thank you for being such a burden. Dakota: (Explaining) I left my wallet in my other track suit. I mean, my wallet was empty, but that's where it is. Cavendish: (Inquisitive) Just how many track suits do you actually own? (Cut to Dakota looking at Cavendish) Dakota: Are you kidding? I've got 6 of these puppies! (Cut to Cavendish looking at Dakota, now even more curious) Cavendish: So, then what do you wear on Sundays? (Dakota turns aside, showing us his profile) Dakota: Not much. Cavendish: (Sighs) Anyway, you wanted to show me something? (Cut to Dakota and Cavendish walking up to their time vehicle) Dakota: Yes, I did! This way, come on, it's a surprise! (Diogee enters, stopping in front of them) Cavendish: (While pointing at Diogee) Murphy's dog? Dakota: (Pointing for Diogee) ''Go home, Diogee. Yeah, he's cute, but he's not the surprise. ''(Diogee walks away. Cavendish starts to cross the street and nearly gets hit by a car. Dakota pulls him in) Cavendish: (Alarmed) Oh, Oh! Did you see that? That almost... Dakota: (Used to this) ''Yeah, yeah. You almost died. Come on, the surprise is over here. ''(Dakota walks over to their car and opens the trunk) Dakota: Ta daaaa!!! (Cut to shot of futuristic looking weapons. Cut back to Cavendish and Dakota) Cavendish: (Worried) Please don't tell me these are time devices you've stolen from Brick and Savannah. (Beat of silence) Cavendish: Well? Dakota: You told me not to tell you! Ms. Murawski's Science class (Milo, Melissa, Zack, Martin, Richard and Eileen enter the classroom as Ms. Murawski writes "Welcome" on the blackboard) '' '' '' '' Category:B Category:Transcript Category:Season 1 Transcripts